An aerodynamic body is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,066, in which two beams, that can be adjusted in relation to one another in an articulated manner with threaded rods, are arranged in each segment. As a result of this a variable arch can be generated. The elastic profile skin slides on the beams and is also bent during their adjustment. The actuating drives used here require a considerable mechanical effort in terms of beams, threaded rods and ball joints.